Love Like Winter
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Nick Stokes is a CSI agent from Texas now living in Long Island N.Y. his life was the average normal until a man named Greg Sanders appeared as the new sexy ‘lab-rat’. Suddenly he keep’s seeing some strange silhouette. Watching him in a haze of mist then
1. enigma's and thing's to come

1**Love Like Winter**

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did it Nick and Greg would be the hottest couple with Nick being the dominant. sigh life is so unfair.

Summary: Nick Stokes is a CSI agent from Texas now living in Long Island N.Y. his life was the average normal until a man named Greg Sanders appeared as the new sexy 'lab-rat'. Suddenly he keep's seeing some strange silhouette. Watching him in a haze of mist then disappear along with the mist. To add to the weird stalker Greg act's sorta strange with his hyper, sarcastic, optomistic guy. Suddenly a spring of weird murder's start appearing. The victim's had puncture wound's on the neck blood drained. to add to this Greg guy, the stalker, and the murder's he keep's having dream's about some guy and another who also worked in a CSI department in Las Vegas. As the dream's become more Clearer he get's closer to the Greg who is practically an enigma only to notice the whisper's about how the lab-rat. Can Nick figure out his Dream's, find out who his stalker is, get the case's solved, while trying to figure out his new found feeling's for the pale, Sharp toothed, seductive enigma that is Greg Sander's.

* * *

Nick Stokes was currently working a case when Gil Grissom entered the room silently and silkily.

" Stokes I gotta assignment for you" he said in his emotionless voice yet it was silky in it's tone like it could seduce. Nick jumped out of his seat and glared at Gil for a second who just stared with his head tilted slightly.

"Don't do that."he snapped. Gil nodded his affirmative. "What assignment?"Nick said cautiously.

"We have a new team member by the name of Greg Sanders" Gil said but the way he said made Nick pay even more attention. It held a very huge undertone of respect and fondness.

"Okay what do you want me to do im filling out a report." Nick answered. Gil glared making his normal exotic face look very scary. Nick gulped, he had seen that look before when he tried to flirt with Sara not knowing she was married. "I mean sure what do I do." Nick said quickly. Gil then smirked showing his very sharp canine's.

"hang with him get to know him he is your new partner after all. Cath is back from her trip so her and warrick are back in action. In more way's then one" Gil joked one of his sadistic joke's.

Nick was in very happy mood today for some reason. Nick nodded as he followed Gil who was walking with the rest of the team. As they approached his new partner he had to stop to catch his breath. This Greg guy was... well... in a term of the word ether looking. He had translucent pale skin, sparkling brown eye's that looked a little red tinged, blonde lock's that hung down his face framing it, he had bang's that hung in front of his eye's enough to look sexy in a sex wild look, he had on a black belly shirt that shoed his torso, there were green silk cloth that went from his elbow high wrist band's with a silver snake armlet winding up his arm and another silver snake design on his green silk cloth, he had forest green leather pant's that not only looked emerald in color but were tight on him like a second to show his lean thin leg's, the end of the pant's flared out just right but were still tight they had a silver flame deign, he wore from the look's of it knee high leather zip up boot's that had heel's. not to big to look to girlie just enough so you could see he walked on an axis the heel's were steel and looked sharp. This guy looked like a 16 year old fag who looked like a girl from a distance. His curve's showed just right so that it would entice just about anyone even the straightest guy which Nick knew he was.

Greg smiled as he walked to them. Nick had never seen such a smooth walk in his life. It was silky and each stride made his hip's sway like water or more swift like air. He looked like he was gliding instead of walking.

"Hello you must be Nick Stokes?" Greg stated. To Nick at that moment Greg's voice sounded the epitome of your average vampire. His voice was calm, silky, smooth, sweet, and oh so seductive and sexy. 'Wait. What am I thinking. Greg's a guy and im as straight a perfectly made line. And he is also my partner.' Nick thought as he nodded toward Greg shacking his hand receiving a rather strong squeeze that rival's that of Hercules.

"Cat got your tongue?" Greg asked smirking. Nick gulped that voice was so god like or not human it was the voice of temptation.

"Vampire." Nick squeaked out before clearing his throat.

"Haha, I like your sense of humor Nicky I can tell were gonna get along great." Greg laughed. Nick's leg's felt like jelly after hearing that laugh.

'Get a hold of your self Stokes, He's just a guy. And you don't like guy's remember' Nick scolded himself.

'But then agin if you were gay you wouldn't be looking at me like a wolf about to get a juicy bloody steak.' said another voice that sounded like Greg's. Nick shook his head this vampire case was getting to him. He actually thought this man was a vampire.

'Vampire's can walk in the sun you know' Nick heard it again. He looked around. "Did you here that?" he asked still looking around.

"I think Nicky thinks im a real vampire talking in his head " Greg said laughing out loud Gil, Cath, Rick, and Sara laughed along mouth's wide with laughter. Nick saw there teeth and did a double take.

There teeth were all sharp like razor's.

"hey Greg your are those teeth real." Nick asked. Greg stopped instantly and stared at Nick with his head slightly tilted.

"Of course my teeth are real see look." he said opening his mouth. "Ook im eriouse ick" he said again mouth still open. Nick started to pull on the rather sharp razor like teeth. He then poked under it and yelped.

"Ow" he said looking at the scratch were Greg's teeth scratched his finger.

"Sorry" Greg shrugged. Nick looked and Gil Glared at Nick while the rest looked appalled and flabbergasted.

"Any way we have a case to start Nicky but Gil said that I need to get to know my partner better so you get the day off to get to know each other but you still have to breach me in on the case and rule's." Greg said walking off.

"Nick what's gotten into you Nick, that was very rude!" Sara hissed menacingly.

"Sorry it's just that my mind just went hazy when I saw him and I started thinking thing's that I shouldn't I mean Sara you don't understand just how my mind betrayed me add that to the vampire case, I noticed everything about him from his skin, to his hair, to his cloth's, I mean I even reconized the color was emerld and not forest green I even noticed the heel's were made from steel and added on." Nick freaked to Sara in a hushed tone. Sara just looked at him and smirked.

"What else?" she asked seriously. Nick looked at her like she had 20 head's.

"Well my mind went hazy when he started talking his voice was smooth, seductive, calm in that eery way, silky, and it all flowed together as if a goddess was talking, it was a voice of temptation. And his laugh so ether like. He made me tongue tied and well for a second I thought he was hot and im not gay. Oh and he look's, sounds, and feel's the epitome of a vampire." Nick explained the rest. Sara nodded.

"You know no one is entirely straight I mean Gil slept with a man and he's straighter than you and were married. Look maybe it's the case, but before you make a fool of yourself and let that moment mess with your work just you know get to know him. You might become very close friend's. Greg is a bit unorthodox in his style and mannerism's but you'll notice he can be a very good friend in trying time's and tell him why you were acting the way you were."

Sara said trying to comfort Nick. "Tell him! Why would I do that" Nick hissed lower. Sara shook her head. "Greg is very hard to read but you really hurt his feeling's about the whole vampire thing. I went to college with him and he was always called one, so for the team and for yourself I would. And trust me he isn't gonna think much on it or make a comment okay maybe a couple cause that's Greggo for ya." Sara laughed walking off. Nick walked to the parking to see it was night and Greg dancing seductively and singing some loud rock music.

" I feel in love before I was born, he wanted love I tasted blood, he bit my lip and drank my war from year's before. Love like winter." he sang sweetly his voice did sound other worldly.

"Umm Greg." Nick cautioned as he walked toward the Blond man that was making him think thought's that he never thought and never wanted to think. The blond that just might ruin his whole knowledge of himself, ruin everything he knew about himself, and in the process his life and job. Greg stopped short and turned to Nick smiling.

Nick felt his cheek's heat up and cursed. "Umm can I talk to you." Nick stammered. Greg chuckled and nodded. "Im sorry about the vampire thing. But when I saw you my mind went all ballistic on me. I noticed everything about you in a slpit second from you hair, to your eye's, to your skin, to your cloth's, to your shoe's. I mean it was a shock because im straight so it shocked me. The your voice well that made me think vampire your voice is so other worldly and it's tone is like a vampire's tone and well your laugh almost made my leg's cave. So my mind wasn't in the right place." Nick rambled in one long breath. Greg tilted his head expression empty.

"Well that suck's im sorry dude. I mean if I wear you and was straight and all and I noticed a guy I would flip to." Greg laughed. Nick also laughed to.

" it's a good thing I don't care much for gender or my life would be hell. I feel bad for you." Greg said his tone taking the emotionless one. Nick stopped laughing and looked at Greg with an offended look. "What's that supposed to mean." Nick asked eye's narrowed. "I mean what I said gender to me is a word and it only hold's in chain's because when I notice the same or opposite I'll freak if I did so I don't I just go with what my feeling's tell me. If I feel like I have a crush on one I'll say okay and then the other I'll be like oh okay to that to." Greg explained. "Sorry to offend you Nicky. But hey im your friend so if you wanna talk about it go ahead. I mean it's fun to see how people react to me and stuff.

Also telling me is better than figuring it out yourself, I mean it's clear your straight and me well I haven't been in love for a long time so it's okay." Greg had hid his face when he said that. Nick realized that Greg was one of those enigma type of people. With that settled the two new partner's hung out in the parking lot talking about the past which Greg didn't talk much about. They talked about the case and the how the ropes worked and what not. As the night wore on Nick and Greg seemed to become best friend's in that short time. As they left to go home Nick offered a ride but Greg declined. "No thank's im good. Well see ya tomorrow. Oh and Nicky as heart to heart I never made a best friend in such short and now know we'll definitely get along." Greg called back as he was walking away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nick had driven home in a better mood. After the talk with Greg and getting to know him all in one night made him feel better. But the thought's were still there. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted and believe me he wanted to. And to make it worse they were stronger and much more worse and vivid. Nick thought he needed to have another 'date'. As he walked to his door he felt a pair of eye's on him watching him. Nick started to walk faster. 'Sleeping with women isn't gonna make the thought's go away. Admit it you are in love with the creepy vamp that is your partner' said a voice. Nick shook his head.

"I must be going crazy. Now im hearing voice's." Nick mumbled. Suddenly Nick heard the sound of shoe's behind him. He turned around and looked around to notice it was now foggy. He started walking again only to hear the sound of shoe's behind him again. This time he knew he wasn't crazy. "Who's there!" he shouted pulling his gun. Suddenly there was a ruffle and he quickly whipped around.

There was a figure surrounded by the thick fog making him appear as a shadow. "What are you doing following me" Nick yelled. The figure moved a hand slightly.

"You are just like I remember you Nicky. Oh how I have missed you. Why did you die and leave me before I could give you the blood kiss?" the voice said sadly. Nick was now just a little creped out. "What are you talking I'm not dead and who are you?" he questioned. "You are not dead now but you were once. You said forever Nicky. You said you didn't care I was a monster that you loved me. You left me alone." the sobbed. Nick could here sob's from the voice.

"Who are you?" Nick gulped getting scared.

"But you came back to me. Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas CSI. You came back but you don't remember me. Dream Nicky, dream of us, dream of the past. Please Nicky I'm hurting so bad. 20 year's Nicky that's how long I waited for you to come back. But you came back and you look just like you did when I knew you. Nick Stokes, from Texas, a sensitive guy who listen's to country and what not." the voice babbled but Nick could here the tear's as the figure talked. Nick heard the sob's and whimper's as the person's voice cracked.

"Why wont you answer me. Who are you?" Nick said his heart racing.

This person know's him. The part that scared him was the part about being dead and coming back. And how he waited twenty year's.

"im a monster that you loved one time. But you died. Don't worry though Nicky. Dream Nicky dream and remember me. Remember us. Remember everything." the figure said as it flew at him. Nick was caught off guard at the sudden charge that he ducked. When he looked up agin he noticed he was on his lawn and the fog was gone as was the figure. Nick quickly ran inside but suddenly he felt tired. 'This is turning out to be one hell of a day' he thought weakly. 'First he realizes that he's falling in love with his Partner who he just met, then the case start's to get to him, then his own mind betrayed him, then some person freak's him out. 'Yeah I think sleep will be good.' he mumble's in his mind falling straight to a deep sleep. As Nick sleep's he never notice's the figure watching with crimson glowing eye's.

0o0o0o Nick's dream 0o0o0o

"Greggo what's going on with you man. I mean your not yourself, dude." Nick Stokes said touching the shoulder of his best friend who was currently in the corner of his living room facing away from him. "Go away nicky. Just leave before it's late." Greg cried. Nick just looked at him.

"Greggo, what are you talking about man" nick said. Suddenly Greg turned to face to face him. His eye's were glowing green and he had very sharp fang's. "Im a monster Nicky. You in love with a monster freak." he said trying to push away from Nick as he pulled him into a hug.

"I don't care. No matter what I love you. Please greggo believe me forever. I love you forever and just because you're a vampire dosen't mean no matter how freaked and scared I am that I wont stop loving you. Hell I'll be one to if it will make you happy." nick said. Nick had kissed Greg after and the rest was spent in a swirl of crimson vision's and clip's of love making. A world colored crimson around was every where in this dream it was so exotic.

in reality

"Holy shit" Nick yelled waking from that dream. 'Man I need a vacation. And damn what the hell. Hmmm maybe I should check in on that CSI team from Las Vegas. Maybe this paranormal stuff is true. That and I need to stop being like this.' Nick thought to himself. 'You wont like what you find.' said that voice. Nick ran out to his car heading to the lab with the record's and such. He needed this to stop. Nick did however miss the figure in the shadow with glowing green eye's they looked sad and mournful.

* * *

END!!

R&R PLEASE. AND OH YEAH THIS WAS GOOD.


	2. Vision’s of a past lost and found

1**Love Like Winter**

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did it Nick and Greg would be the hottest couple with Nick being the dominant. sigh life is so unfair.

Summary: Nick Stokes is a CSI agent from Texas now living in Long Island N.Y. his life was the average normal until a man named Greg Sanders appeared as the new sexy 'lab-rat'. Suddenly he keep's seeing some strange silhouette. Watching him in a haze of mist then disappear along with the mist. To add to the weird stalker Greg act's sorta strange with his hyper, sarcastic, optomistic guy. Suddenly a spring of weird murder's start appearing. The victim's had puncture wound's on the neck blood drained. to add to this Greg guy, the stalker, and the murder's he keep's having dream's about some guy and another who also worked in a CSI department in Las Vegas. As the dream's become more Clearer he get's closer to the Greg who is practically an enigma only to notice the whisper's about how the lab-rat. Can Nick figure out his Dream's, find out who his stalker is, get the case's solved, while trying to figure out his new found feeling's for the pale, Sharp toothed, seductive enigma that is Greg Sander's.

Warning: okay this chap is more like a filler it mainly is Nick getting different vision's on Greg and his Vampire thing and when he dies. It also has refrences to the episode grave danger from when nick was buried.

* * *

_**Vision's of a past lost and found**_

Nick drove his car at top speed to the lab. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. As he found his parking space he ran into the building and clocked in just in time. He was already in the break room when the CSI night team walked in. Nick looked up at them as they walked in laughing happily. They were all flanking around Greg as if he was god. 'What was that dream about' Nick thought as he watched them all.

"Hey guy's what's so funny?" he asked wanting to join in. They all stopped when they saw him and they bust out laughing again.

"Oh nothing just that Greg was just telling us that he ran into someone who looked just like you yesterday and he was singing naughty boy by Gunther." Warrick laughed hysterically clutching his stomach. Nick just stared in horror at the thought. Gil walked in at that moment glancing around.

"We got another Case." he said despairingly, "It's another vampire like killing." he said nervously. Nick noticed how all the eye's in the room went straight to Greg, who in Nick noticed had a rather knowing and annoyed look on his face. He turned to Gil who winced slightly.

"What else is there that you got." he said in very scary tone that made nick shiver. Nick looked at Greg and finally saw this week's attire. Greg was wearing tight Emerald green leather pant's with a chain mail mini skirt attached to it, his shirt was a green vinyl shirt that ended just below his chest showing his whole torso and the sleeve's hung off (think of Yuna's sleeve's from final fantasy x) he had on his knee high boot's with the rather sharp looking heel's. his hair wasn't gelled so it hung and it seemed rather longer today.

"Well the perp was seen fleeing by an eyewitness. And we have a description." Gil said. The Team than looked at Greg who nodded at them to follow him as he strode angrily out of the room. Gil had ordered Nick to stay as he left. Nick though was having non of it and followed. He followed them into an empty quiet room away from praying ear's. Nick hid behind a wall and listened intently.

"Who was it Gil?" came the voice of Cath.

"It was the exact description of Hodges." came the sighed reply.

"Dammit what does he want here. And who else is with him." Warrick said annoyed.

"He is being stupid and insane as always. That and last I heard from archie he got into the habit of turning people." Greg said in frustration.

"Yeah well we better find him before he start's some serious trouble and kill's more. He already turned doc robin's and turned him the poor man." Cath said in sad and tired tone.

"Well anyway let's get on the case, and beside's we should tell Nick about this and that he is on the case with. I mean he has been listening the whole time right Nicky?" Greg called out as he and the team walked up to his frozen form. Nick however froze at the nick name and suddenly his world seemed to haze out and he fainted.

flash back vision thing

"Hey Greggo wake up man." Nick heard his Voice say to the sleeping figure of a Greg look alike. He saw as he shook the young man. The boy's eye's opened as if possessed and he leaped upward from the bed sticking to the ceiling and looking down at Nick started to hiss and growl. He quickly started to crawl along the ceiling.

"Whoa Greg it me Nicky." he saw his double yell at the disoriented boy that had pounced on him snapping his jaw's and hissing/growling.

"Nicky? What the hell are you doing here, you scared the bloody bajeebies out of me." said the look alike Greg.

"Aww come on Greggo don't be like that. And anyway I wanted talk to you about the whole vampire thing.

"I already told you, I was 16 and I was partying with some friend's when we were attacked by a some people. When we woke up we were all confused, it wasn't until later we found out what happened. Two of my friend's were attacked by werewolf's and I was attacked by a Fairy/vampire hybrid. My to friend's had ran away and got together and have there own family. Me well I was so out of it I turned my whole family and my boyfriend was who was attacked by the hybrid like me got attacked by some villagers and that is that." said Greg in a guarded tone.

"Yea but who was your Boy friend?" Nick asked. Greg looked away before mumbling.

"He was one of your ancestor's. you are the reincarnation of MY Nickolias. The witch that did this to us made sure you will always live again, to come back to me. You have died so many time's I never get a chance to turn you at all. Half the time you make me promise not to are you happy now." Greg said in a broken sobbing voice.

"Oh Greggo don't Cry im sorry I didn't mean to pry, Im sorry." Nick said holding Greg.

"Just promise me you wont die this time Nickolias please. Promise me you'll let me turn you." Greg pleaded.

"When im ready I'll let you, I promise." Nick said gulping as well as frown when Greg called him Nickolias.

skip

Nick saw everything haze again and he saw himself buried in the ground and then he saw later the coffin blow up with him inside. He screamed when he saw Greg's eye's go completely manic, it as like a fast forward, he saw Greg turn Gil and Sarah, than he saw Greg Turn Cath and Warrick and the some other's he didn't recognize, he saw his team mate look alike's and then a sharp sting made him...

end flashback vision thing

Nick jolted awake, he was laying in the hospital bed when he looked up he saw first the Concerned face of Greg and the other concerned face's of the rest of the team.

"What happened." he asked slightly.

"Well we don't know you just fainted than started to convulse, the doctor's said it was a seizure or something from all the stress and lack of sleep you've been getting." Gil said.

(Okay time skip im running out of ideas again)

evidently the suspect got away and no one had any lead's the victim was drained of blood just like the rest just not hung upside down like all the other's. Nick was hanging out with team, well except Greg who had to leave. He just sat there when he heard a statement that made him bristle with anger.

"Yea can you believe it, Riley McNealy actually has a crush on Greg." Sarah said in shock.

"What?! Riley, when was this." asked Nick, he was feeling rather angry now but he wasn't sure why.

"Yup, Michelle was blabbing it off to everyone. She had heard Riley telling Mac about it and if he should ask Greg out." Warrick said. Nick Bristled at those word's and suddenly he realized he was mad., he than bolted from the place. 'Holy shit I think im in love with Greg.' Nick thought in shock and disgust. 'Archie the archer come's when he want's leave's when he can, he come's alway's to check on Nickolias the body thief, the soul that never sleep's.' Nick heard in his head.

"Not again." he said aloud. 'Nick beware of a man named hodges. Listen to the Archer don't run from Archie when once you meet.' said the voice. Nick just shook his head. That is until he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Nick said. Looking up into shocked eye's.

"No problem, the name's Archie by the way. I was wondering do you know were I can find the apartment of Greg Sander's. your tag say's CSI Stoke's so im hoping you know Greg." said the cheery man. Nick just stared in shock. He could only mutter "follow me." and he was off.

* * *

End:

Author: yaaaaaaaaaaay i did it again

Nick: when do i get wit greg.

Greg: at least you didn't do anything pervy.

Author: shush it you two no one asked you for your two cent's. anywho i'll update when i get another muse. mine died again.

Nick: well stop killing them you idiot.

Greg: yea i mean it is not there fault they laugh and maske fun of you sense of humor i mean it is twisted.

Author: shut up or i'll kill you next. okay R&R please. and dont listen to them they just make fun of me. my muse died because she can't swim and she decided to go swimming in my humor bubble.


End file.
